I Can Already Feel The Head Ache Coming On
by WrittingTheCode
Summary: Kagome goes to Inuyasha's house to tell him that he got her pregnant, but when she gets to his house she saw Inuyasha cheating on her (Supposidely). So Kagome then went home to pack her bags and leave japan to L.A where she could start a new life. But that new life quickly ends when 2 in a half years later Inuyasha finds her, he is a Mafia leader after all...
1. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ever Fan Fiction So Pleeeeeeease enjoy!

Also if you have anything that you EVER want me to add to my story, or any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, and once again please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ugh I do not own Inuyasha .Unfortunately though because he's one hot character….

_Flashback_

_Kagome's Point of View_

_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please hang up and Try again._

_Kagome growled while slamming her house phone on the hook, and sat on her bed. She sighed and then yelled, "The one time Inuyasha… the one time I have something important to tell you is the day you choose not to answer". This had been the third time she had called and she was beyond pissed off. _

_She then sighed trying to calm down a bit but then failed miserably and lied down on her back." I know you're the Mafia leader and all but you could at least take the time out of your fucking schedule to pick up the phone, or even send a text message", she seethed through clenched teeth. _

_She then stood up crossed her arms and, paced back and forth and her room thinking of a way to tell Inuyasha that he got her pregnant. She started to think of ideas of way to tell him._

"_Maybe I could tell someone to do it for me", she thought while still pacing back and forth. Maybe I could ask…. Ugh, never mind that. She mentally crossed that off the list in her mind. "It's only right that he knows first from me". She stopped pacing, sat back on her bed with her arms still crossed, and sighed._

"_Well the only thing left on my list to do is to go to his house", she thought. She then sighed for the hundredth time, and got off her bed to stretch. I guess I'll take a quick shower and head over she murmured will yawning. _

_She went to the bathroom to quickly turn the shower water on, and went back to her room to grab some clothes, and put them on the bath room counter. She then stripped of her garments and stepped in the shower and began to think about Inuyasha. "What is he going to say when I tell him…. will he be mad at me or pleased?" that same sentence echoed through my mind for about 5 minutes until her mind drifted to another question to think about. "Why the hell isn't Inuyasha picking up the phone when it's in the middle of the evening?" She thought for a few seconds and quickly shrugged it off and grabbed some soap to wash her hair. _

_20 to 25 minutes later she hopped out the shower, dried her hair and put it in a sloppy yet stylish bun with loose hair strings hanging in the back. She grabbed her clothes that she brought to the bathroom earlier and began to put them on. She then went over to her jewelry box on the counter that held her make-up and put on a dab of blush, followed by eye shadow and mascara._

_She walked out the bathroom and looked in her mirror. She had on Black shorts, a red tank top, and red flats."Eh, I look alright," she thought while opening the door to her room and walking down stairs to see her brother and mother on the couch watching TV together._

_Regular Point of View_

"_Hey Mom, Souta", said Kagome sweetly.( After a long shower she's surprisingly not that pissed off anymore) "Hey sweetie" said Kagome's mom turning around from the TV with a smile while Souta just popped one hand up from the couch waving and murmured a quiet "hey". Kagome's mom then turned back around with a smile still on her face still watching TV. "I wonder what she's so happy about…." thought Kagome. She then got out of her thoughts and turned back to face her mother._

"_Mom, do you mind if I borrow the car", asked Kagome. I need to go see Inuyasha and its really important, said Kagome with a smile, trying her hardest to cover up how nervous she realized she is about going to talk to Inuyasha about something like this. Kaori (Kagome's Mom) turned around once again from the TV still smiling like before and said, "Sure honey, just be back before eleven, the keys are on my dresser upstairs". Kagome quickly ran upstairs to her moms dresser like a maniac, and hurriedly ran back down stairs out the door with her mom barely noticing the bye she said before slamming the door shut.. Kaori chuckled, "she thinks I don't know she's pregnant" Kaori thought to herself as she just continued to chuckle to herself and watched TV._

_(In the car) Kagome was getting even more nervous than before. She really hope he is at home so she could get telling him over with. M... Maybe I should ask Sango or Rin to tell him for me….. I haven't told them anyway and they do also deserve to know…, thought Kagome while stopping because of a red light. No Kagome, no, you have to tell Inuyasha yourself, she thought. After all, if he does get pissed off and turn full demon then you know he won't hurt you, but if you send Sango or Rin … Yea I should go. The light then turn green and she continued her drive to Inuyasha's house._

_Kagome pulled up to Inuyasha's huge house still in awe even though she's been there so many times. There was 12 rooms, 14 bathrooms (because there's one in every room and 2 guest's bath rooms), 2 pools (One inside one out), 2 game rooms (One upstairs and one down), and 1 Jacuzzi (which is in InuTashio and Izayoi's room) *__**Wink *Wink**__. Really who wouldn't be amazed at seeing this house, wondered Kagome. She walked up to their huge front door and not bothering to knock she walked in. She would have knocked but since Inuyasha constantly tells her she basically lived there and she didn't have to, she just walked in. _

_When she walked in she noticed that no lights were on and none of the maids seemed to be there from what she could see. Also Izayoi and InuTashio didn't seem to be there either. How the hell do people in the Mafia leave their door unlocked, she questioned. Kagome quickly left her thoughts when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She slowly and steadily started to walk upstairs as quietly a she could. She was a Miko after all, she could protect herself. Easing up the stairs slowly she saw a light coming from Inuyasha's room through his door cracked open. I-Inuyasha, thought Kagome. She still slowly eased up the stairs and began to head for the door. She's not stupid, she knows not to just bust into the room when she has no idea whether or not it's him._

_Reaching for the door handle she paused debating whether or not she should go in, or wait for whoever was in there to come out. I guess I'll go in, Kagome said to herself quietly while reaching for the handle. Before she could even open the door it flew open right in front of my face and there SHE was…The Whore Bag of the year Kikiyo._

_Oh hey Kagome, said Kikiyo with a smirk looking at her. Inu Baby someone seems to have been eaves dropping on us said Kikiyo opening the door with a vicious smile wider giving me a great view of a certain hanyou. Kagome just stood there Petrified, unable to move, think, or even speak for a moment. Inuyasha was laying on his bed reading a magazine with no shirt on wearing boxers, and don't forget about Kikiyo who was wearing nothing but red lingerie. Inuyasha looked up from his magazine and saw Kagome staring at him with her appalled expression and quickly got up and moved Kikiyo out the way to get to her._

_Kagome…, said Inuyasha while grabbing her and pulling her down stairs so he could talk to her. It's not what you think, said Inuyasha quickly hugging Kagome to assure her what she saw wasn't as she thought, but Kagome wasn't having any of that; she tried to remove herself from the hug by kicking and screaming "Let me go", until he eventually gave in and did as she said. He really could have kept holding her, but seeing as she's a Miko he quickly let her go. _

_Before Inuyasha could even speak to say anything Kagome quickly shouted "I hate you. You telling me you love me is all a lie and I was stupid enough to believe it. Go live a happy life with Mrs. Door Nob Kikiyo". Tears streamed down Kagome's face, she was beyond pissed, sad, but also confused to why he would do such a thing. Kagome yelled at him for about 5 more minutes saying he's a fake and how he used her, but then from the corner of her eye she saw Kikiyo up stairs smirking and that's when being sad wasn't even an option, it was ass beating time. Oh this is funny to you Kikiyo, questioned Kagome. She was about to go up stairs and give her a piece of her mind but was quickly stopped by Inuyasha. Kagome growled through clenched teeth, why the fuck are you touching me Inuyasha? Have you already forgotten during through the year that you've known me that I'm a Miko, she question with an evil smirk looking towards Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha quickly let go of her ad backed away from her with shocked eyes. What the fuck has gotten into her, I've never seen her THIS pissed before? She won't even let me explain this misunderstanding, growled Inuyasha low enough where no one else could here. She's my mate and who the hell is she to be talking to me this way, thought Inuyasha growling a little bit louder still were no one could here. He felt his demon start to take over and held his head down and began to count from one to ten trying to calm down._

_Kagome then turned her eyes right back to Kikiyo, with instead of a smirk she held a scowl on her face. I'll let you win this time Kikiyo…. But, if I see you again… She paused for dramatic pissed off effect, and smirked. The ass whooping that you receive…. will be considered legendary. She then turned on the heel of her shoes toward the front door._

_I'm out of here, called Kagome walking back towards the front door, but stopped to turn to face Inuyasha who was still looking at the floor. Oh and Inuyasha…. we're done. She then felt his demon get stronger by the second, and once he looked up she saw a light red and knew his demon was beginning to take over._

_Kagome quickly sprinted towards the door as fast as she could. As soon as she got her hand on the handle and turned and pulled with the door cracked open, it was quickly slammed shut, while Inuyasha spun her around to face him with both hands around her on the door blocking her exit._

_Kagome quickly looked down trying not to make direct eye contact. Kagome you will not be leaving, you are my mate and mine alone, and you will not leave, said Inuyasha's demon trying to sound as calm as a demon possibly could(Which was terrible by the way)._

_Just as Inuyasha was getting more pissed off by the second, so was Kagome. Who is he to say that I'm his, when 10 minutes ago he was a second away from fucking Kikiyo, thought Kagome. Inuyasha I am not some toy that you can just play with and I will not be used. You and I are done and that's final, said Kagome turning around to leave again, but was quickly stopped again for the second time._

_But before Inuyasha could even get a single word out of his mouth, Kagome quickly used her Miko powers and shot them out of her right hand sending Inuyasha flying backwards, but considering that he's full demon right now he wouldn't be down long, and Kagome knew that. Kagome took that as her chance to quickly run out the door to her car and drive home as quickly as possible. _

_Inuyasha stood up from the floor slowly and spoke, Kagome I will be coming for you soon so be ready..., ended Inuyasha with a smirk._

_**Okai the flashback is over! Also please don't think this story is going to be as edgy as it sounds. There will be humor just like there was in this chapter but there will be more coming along. Thanks for reading and I'll try my best to post chapter 2 soon.**_


	2. Here It Comes

**Chapter 2**

Hey this is the Second Chapter of my first Fan fic! I really Hope that you liked the first chapter.

Kagome's Age: 22 Inuyasha's Age: 24 Hime & Muteki: 3 Sango: 23 Miroku: 25 Sesshomaru: 28 Rin: 22

Okai Well for right now I'm only going to put their ages because; of course, they are the main characters. Also, Izayoi and InuTashio are also obviously in this story I just didn't put their ages right now because it'll just come up eventually maybe, I don't know. DON'T JUDGE ME. Enjoy

**Chapter 2**

Kagome awoke from her dream, panting slightly. 'I haven't had a dream about that day since about, four years ago when I left ', thought Kagome still panting. 'So why am I having dreams about the past again', questioned Kagome getting up to stretch. Pushing the question aside she walked over to her dresser and put on some black boy shorts, and a huge red shirt that said "The single life" that went a little past them.

Kagome walked from her room down the hall to the left were her kids room is. Her little angels were peacefully sleeping in their beds. Kagome walked in their room to the bed on the left were her daughter Hime was sleeping. Hime has long silver hair in the front while black was in the back. Even though she did have golden eyes, she had human ears, and her personality is just like Kagome's except if she doesn't get what she wants she's going to whine and cry until she gets it, and keeps asking over and over until you firmly say, "No" . Now her attitude is similar to Inuyasha's. She takes no crap from you no matter how old you are, and never knows when to keep her opinions to herself.

Kagome kissed Hime on the forehead, and walked over to the right side of the room` to her son, Muteki.

Muteki had silver hair, with black streaks on the right and left side of his head. Unlike Hime, he had the cute little puppy dog ears, but his eyes were brown just like Kagome's. Now Muteki Personality is all Inuyasha. He likes to be in charge of everything, thinks that the world revolves around him, and everything is his. But during the full moon every month he's exactly like Kagome, so therefore he whines and wants to be all under his mommy.

Kagome then kissed Muteki's head, and headed out their room to the kitchen to start on breakfast. She went in the fridge to grab some eggs and bacon, and to the pantry for pancake mix. She got the pans out of the cabinets and began cooking. About 35 minutes later she went back to the kid's room to wake them up so they could eat.

Kagome walked towards the middle of the room and reached for both of their blankets, on the left and right side, and snatched them off. "Mutekiiii…. Himeeeee", said Kagome dragging their names. "Wake uuup". They both groaned in their sleep trying to look for the warmth that left them."Mommy!", said Muteki and Hime in unison, groaning. "Come on guys get up so you can eat breakfast!" said Kagome more loudly. Hime and Muteki once again groaned and then snatched their blankets back from Kagome's hands, and rapped themselves up in them so she couldn't take them again. Kagome huffed in shock, "how dare they snatch from me", Kagome thought angrily. Kagome walked back to the kitchen and yelled "If you guys don't get your butts up and get in here, you're going to be grounded for a week with no RAMEN!" Kagome yelled.

In 2 seconds flat they were standing in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Mom please don't take away Ramen", said Muteki on the verge of tears."Yea Mommy, how could we survive if you take it away?", asked Hime rubbing her eye's yawning (**Aww Hime CUTE**)."Fine, I won't Ramen away if you guys eat your breakfast", said Kagome sternly while pushing the both of them toward the table where their plates sat. They all quickly sat down and began to eat, when all of a sudden Kagome's phone started ringing, so she stood up and quickly looked at the kids. "I'll be back, so behave", said Kagome heading to her room to answer the phone.

Kagome looked at the caller I.D seeing it was Sango and quickly answered. "Hey Sango, what's up?" asked Kagome. "Nothing just calling you to say I'm on my way to get the kids so be sure their ready when I get there" said Sango. "Okai, I will, but anyways how are you and Renkotsu", asked Kagome laughing. "Kagome that's not funny, me and him aren't dating" said Sango angrily. "Okai Okai" said Kagome trying to suppress her laugh, "No need to get angry you guys just look like a cute couple". "Uh huh, then what about you and boring old hojo", asked Sango now laughing. "Ehhhhhh" shrieked Kagome "You know for a fact that don't' like…." Kagome stopped talking when she heard her kids arguing, and she's sure Sango could hear them also.

"Muteki stop looking at me" said Hime pushing away her plate. "Hime shut up I'm not even looking at you", said Muteki stuffing his face. "Then what are you looking at stupid" said Hime trying not to yell. "The wall behind you moron" said Muteki raising his voice at his sister calling him a moron. "Don't call me a moron, you bastard" said Hime yelling loudly again. "Don't call me a bastard you, bitch", said Muteki yelling, then smirking at Hime's reaction. "AND DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU ASS HOLE" said Hime yelling at the top of her lungs.

Kagome quickly hung up the phone and ran out of her room to the kitchen towards were her kids were arguing."You two are in BIG trouble", yelled Kagome looking at both Hime and Muteki. "Mom it wasn't…" "No, both of you get to your rooms now and hurry up and get dressed, so when Auntie Sango gets here for you guys she won't have to wait", said Kagome yelling interrupting Muteki talking. Muteki and Hime both got up from their seats and with their heads hanging low and began to walk to their room. Hime looked back at her Mommy with puppy dog eyes and her lip stuck out and said "I'm sorry Mommy". Kagome looked at her daughter's face trying her hardest not to submit, but failed.

"Come to Mommy my baby" said Kagome running up to her daughter to pick her up. "Mommy's sorry baby", said Kagome wiping away her daughter's tears away. "Muteki, come here", said Kagome gesturing with one of her hands for her son to come here. "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys but, I better not hear you guys cursing ever again", said Kagome kissing both of her kids forehead. "Okai now both of you go get dressed, because Sango's on her way and she doesn't want to wait", said Kagome while putting her them down pushing them towards their room.

Kagome sighed, "Where in the world did they hear that language from", asked Kagome while walking over to sit on her couch, but before she could even get comfortable the door bell rung. "Sango's here early… that's a first", said Kagome walking to open the door. "Sango why are yo…" said, Kagome before stopping to look at the many before her with wide eyes. "I-Inu…. Inuyasha!?", shrieked a very shocked, confused, and scared Kagome. "Yes, and do you know why I'm here, Inuyasha questioned. Kagome just shook her head saying no, and he continued. "Well let me explain to you why then since you supposedly don't know", said Inuyasha smirking at the fact the expression he held. Inuyasha wore a red button down with black pants and dress shoes.

Kagome ignored what he said and slowly walked closer looking into his eyes never breaking eye contact, and stood on the tip of her toes to reach her hands up to grab his face bringing him so close that their noses were touching. "Inuyasha…. is it really is you" Kagome asked slowly. Inuyasha then smirked and spoke, "In the flesh". Kagome then slowly stepped back taking her hand off his face, "How the hell did you find me", questioned Kagome wanting an answer. "Well I got a call from one of my private agents telling me that he finally found you, about 3 weeks ago. He said you were in the store with 2 kids that look very similar to me", Inuyasha said while taking a step closer. "So Kagome why didn't you tell me that I had kids, and moved away and never told me where you were".

"Also don't say was about to cheat on you with Kikiyo, because If you would have stayed you would know that wasn't the case had you listened to what I had to say instead of using your Miko powers to shoot me into the wall", Inuyasha said angrily trying to keep his Didn't know what to say, how can Kikiyo being dressed the way she was not make me suspect something. "Well… I'msorrybutihavetogo, bye", Kagome said quickly trying to slam the door in his face, but it was quickly stopped by his hand reaching out stopping it. "Kagome you know that I'm way stronger then you, so don't even try it", said Inuyasha smirking while opening the door walking in closing the door behind him.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "what the hell are you doing, in my house Inuyasha", asked Kagome with a deadly tone eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. "obviously here to help you pack Kagome, because now that I now where you are I'm not going to let you and my kids live some were without me any longer, but before we go into al that you need to tell them that I'm their father".

**Sorry this story is so short and sorry to end it like this and sorry for posting 4 days late and just sorry for everything! Enjoy though**


	3. Meet The Kids

**Chapter 3**

Hey guys, I really hope you like this story because I really put a lot in it. I may end up posting it a little late though because if I'm going to make it my best I need to take my time -.- . Please please review!

PEACE, LOVE, & SKITTLES!

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

I just looked at him appalled. "I… I won't be going anywhere and neither are MY kids Inuyasha, but who will be leaving. Is. you", I said while poking him in the chest. "Kagome don't act as if they're not mine when you know for a fact they are. Unless you were sleeping around when we were together?", asked Inuyasha while eyes flashed red a second. "N-No Inuyasha, of course not; I would Ne…

"KAGOME, I'M HEREEEEEE, ARE THE KIDS READY!?" yelled Sango bursting through the door. "S…Sango, I said looking at her so happy to see her right now. "Hey Kago-Wait a minute who's the hot guy", asked Sango eyeing Inuyasha closely.

"SANGO!" I screamed running to her, and hugging her tightly. "You really have no idea how happy I am to see you", I said letting her go from the tight hug to lead her towards the kitchen. "We can talk in the kitchen and I'll explain everything to you then, okay?" Sango just nodded approvingly and continued to let Kagome lead the way.

"Kagome, where do you think you're going", asked Inuyasha slightly irritated that she ignored his presence to go talk. Sango and Kagome then stopped in their tracks and turned to face Inuyasha. "Shit…" I mumbled low enough were no one could here. I seriously forgot he was here and we were just talking not even that long ago.

"Kagome can you please just tell me who this guy is because for some reason he looks really familiar and a lot like the k…" Sango started but was immediately was interrupted by Kagome before she could finish with a hand plastered over her mouth. "Don't you dare finish the sentence because I know who you you're going to say and don't you dare say", I said. I knew she was going to say he looked like Hime and Muteki but I really didn't want to hear it right now, not again anyway.

Sango ripped Kagome's hands off her mouth and then yelled "Kagome for 1: your hands are really sweaty and for 2: Why won't you tell me who the hell this guy is" she questioned pointing towards Inuyasha, while looking at Kagome.

"Well MAYBE If you just gave me a chance to talk and stop yelling maybe I could've!" I yelled angry at the way Sango was speaking to me, while breathing in roughly.

"Well MAYBE if you've been talking I wouldn't have been yelling" yelled Sango once again just as mad.

"Well M…"

"Oh my fucking god shut the hell up", yelled a now pissed of Inuyasha. "If you two hadn't forgotten; I'm here too so quit all this damn yelling and go sit in the living room so we could all talk!" Inuyasha yelled pointing towards the living room with one hand while rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other trying to calm down.

Sango and Kagome stiffened at the sight of Inuyasha. He was obviously pissed off and neither Sango nor Kagome wanted to see it get worst. They quickly turned on the heel of their shoes and headed towards the living room to sit on the couch with neither saying a word.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Dammit", I said still rubbing the bride of my nose and now lowering my other hand. **I could already feel the head ache coming on** …. (**Yay, did you see that: DD) **I thought dryly to myself.

"Mommy?" said a little girl behind be walking out a room rubbing her eyes with her fists .I swiftly turned around and looked at the little girl, and got on my knee's to her eye level. "Hey little pup your Mom's in the living room what's your name" I asked as soft as possible now patting her hair. "Hi I'm Hime" said Hime smiling brightly at me. I smiled at her, "I'm Inuyasha". "Hi Inasha, who are you" Hime asked tilting her head looking at me with curiosity with her big golden eyes.

"It's a secret Hime, you have to ask Mommy", I said with amusement now standing up looking down at her. Hime crossed her arms with a huff and said, "Okai". I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the living room towards where Kagome and Sango were still sitting. Her hands are really tiny I thought trying to hold them oh so delicately.

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Mommy" yelled a little girl running and jumping on me. "Hi Hime, what have you and your brother been doing taking a nap" I questioned with a smile moving her bangs out her eyes. "Yup Mommy and I met a really nice man who said you have a secret to tell me" said Hime full of joy

"Wha-What secret" I asked looking at Hime with curious eyes. "The one Inasha told you, silly" Hime said laughing at my facial expression when she said his name. "Inuyasha", I said gritting my teeth glaring at him.

"Kagome if you don't tell her, I'm going to make all hell break lose" Inuyasha said glaring back at Kagome just as harshly. "Fine, but don't use that foul language in front of Hime EVER again, I said turning to look at Hime replacing a scowl with a smile.

"Hime go get your brother so we could talk Okai" I said still plastering that smile on my face. "Okai Mommy", Hime said jumping off me and running to her room screaming her brothers' name.

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on?" asked Sango impatiently sighing.

"Okai I'll explain finally this time", I said taking a huge breath, straitening my composure on the couch. "The Son of a-Inuyasha I mean is my kid's Daddy, it's a long story but I'll save that for when we're alone to talk" finished glaring at Inuyasha.

"Kagome I could have sworn you said you shot you baby Daddy by accident and you ran out of town because you were afraid he died", Sango said casually eyeing Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Sango with wide eyes and turned to Kagome. "Really Kagome…" Inuyasha asked sighing rubbing his eyes. I could tell he was really beginning to get agitated by his composure and decided to go comfort him. I slowly got off the couch and went over to him slowly.

"It's Okai Inuyasha no need to get mad… the kids don't know about that anyway" I said while rubbing his back in slow circles to calm him down. He stiffened a little at the contact but slowly started to relax to my touch a little. "And plus, I told people various stories about how you almost died and I ran away so no big deal, I said smiling brightly.

Inuyasha then turned to look at me with a pissed of expression and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm just kidding Inuyasha, so calm your ass".

**Hime's Point Of View**

"MUTEEEEKIII", I screamed running back to our room. Once in the room I started to grab him and shake his shoulders. "Muteki wake up and hurry so Mommy can tell me the secret" I yelled still shaking his body. Muteki groaned in his sleep and pushed me away telling me to leave him alone.

"Wake up Muteki pleeeeeeeeease", I yelled now hurting his ears. "Hime stop yelling in my ears" Muteki said trying to cover his ears by pulling the blanket over his head.

"I'll stop yelling if you get up pleeeeeeeeeeeease", I yelled now jumping on his bed. "Fine", Muteki said bringing the blanket from over his head. "Yay now come on!" I said dragging him from the room by his leg.

**Regular Point Of View**

"Mommy look I got Muteki" Hime said now in the living room with her brother's leg still in hand. The 3 adults just looked at each other and bust into fits of laughter; each wondering why Hime was dragging her brother in the living room by the leg.

"Mommy come on, you said you'll tell me the secret if I bring Muteki", said Hime dropping her brothers' leg to cross her arms over chest.

"Owww Hime" said a still very tired Muteki standing up to dust himself off.

"Mommy, what's the secret", asked Hime with tears in her eyes.

"Okai fine … Come here you two", said Kagome gesturing with her arm for them to come over to where Inuyasha and her is standing.

**Kagome's Point Of View**

Sighing I gestured for them to come over here with me and Inuyasha. They both did so and Hime stood there waiting as happily as ever while Muteki was still a little tired from just waking up. I got on my knees to their eye level and spoke.

"Okai so you guys want to know the secret", I asked trying to sound as excited as Hime was. They both nodded approvingly; "Do you guys want to know who Daddy is." Hime smiled and started screaming yes, while Muteki now wide awake was nodding.

"Well here he is right here next to me", I said pointing to Inuyasha who I turned to see was looking at me smirking. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the kids to see they were really happy and jumping around.

**Regular Point Of View**

**(I know I've change it a million times but just go with it)**

"DADDY", Hime screamed running up to Inuyasha with her hands open wide so he could pick her up. He obliged and picked her up to get choked to death by her hug around his neck. Trying to get her off as gently as possible so he could speak, Muteki ran up and hugged his legs keeping Inuyasha from walking. "Hey Dad", Muteki said trying to hide his face with his dad's legs.

Sango and Kagome started laughing their asses off, and holding their stomachs to help the pain they felt from laughing so hard. "K-Kagome" Inuyasha yelled before falling on the floor from lack of air and losing his balance.

**Hours Later (Around 5) when Sango's leaving**

**Kagome's Point Of View **

**Last time (I think) I'm going to change it**

"BYEE, SANGO I'LL CALL YOU LATER", I yelled out the front door waving before closing and locking it. Sighing I turned around and walked towards the living room where Inuyasha and the kids were. They were all watching T.V and sitting on the couch eating snacks.

Walking over in front of the T.V I stopped and put my hands on both my hips. "Kagome, we're watching T.V, move" said Inuyasha while opening up a coke. "Nope, not unless you go buy me something to eat right now because I'm starving" I said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just groaned and closed his eyes. "Aren't you hungry Hime? Muteki?" I asked looking at both of them. They nodded and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Daddy are you going to go get us something to eat" asked Hime while tugging on his shirt. "Yea dad, I'm hungry" added Muteki. Inuyasha just groaned and got up to stretch while glaring at Kagome.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha's phone started to vibrate and he excused himself to take it outside. Same old Inuyasha, I see, I thought while walking to the kitchen to find something to eat.

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

"What is it Leech", asked Inuyasha while stepping out the front door on the porch to talk.

Miroku laughed and spoke "Well my good friend, have you found your dearest Kagome", he asked in a playful tone.

"Yea, what of it" I asked a bit aggressively so he could get to the point of the conversation.

"Well Inuyasha knowing you for as long as I have I know for a fact that you forgot all about the plane leaving tomorrow at 10:30", said Miroku, who he could tell was ginning on the other end of the line.

"Dammit, their not even packed yet". Shit … they need to start to packing, but I know Kagome won't give in that easily. Ending the call I walked in the house I closed the door, locked it, and walked toward the living room.

I didn't see Hime or Muteki so I just guessed they were in their room playing so I just shrugged it off, but Kagome was in the kitchen looking in the pantry so this was the best time to ask her. Walking up behind her I put my hands on her waist and squeezed a little "Kagome… baby …" I asked in a seductive like voice.

"I-Inuyasha just what the hell do you think you're doing", asked Kagome spinning around to face me startled by my contact. "I couldn't help but notice you're attire Kagome, it is very tempting" I whispered in her ear. Kissing her on her neck I spoke again but between eat love bite. "Those tight red shorts. Then that small tank top. And let's not forget about those long soft legs."

Smelling her arousal I smirked against her neck. "Inuyasha I know you want something so just hurry up and asked so I can say 'No'", Kagome suddenly said eyeing me. I looked her in the eyes and spoke "W-What makes you think I want something". "Because you always use to try to butter me up when you wanted something" Kagome said dryly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Feh" I said turning away to not look at her but still gripping at her waist. "Fine can you go pack your bags because there's a plane that leaves tomorrow by 10:30 to Japan and I don't want to miss it", I said looking back at her closely. She gave a big smile and said "No", while ripping my hands of her waist and going over to the fridge to grab a frozen pizza to put in the oven. "Please Kagome, Please. You know you're the only one I say please to other then my Mom" I said hugging her from her back.

"Inuyasha I am not leaving with you I'm staying here", Kagome said while pushing me away and opening the oven to put the pizza in. "Please, my mom wants to meet the kids and she misses you!" I said grabbing her once again by the waist facing me to show her my pleading eyes. "Fine Inuyasha but I'm leaving after 2 weeks", she said sternly . "I'll let you think that", I said now kissing her on the mouth hard, sliding in my tongue also.

Trying to not give in to me she tried pushing me away but I just held her tighter and she slowly rapped her arms around my neck. After fighting for dominance over the kiss she gave in and let me take control. After kissing for almost 5 minutes I pulled back smirking at her now bruised lips. "Move" she said between clenched teeth pushing me away.

"I'll help the kids pack and you watch the pizza", Kagome said walking off, but before she got far I grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a quick peck on the lips, and winked at her still smirking.

**Okai so that's the end. I know I did lots of point of view changes so sorry if you don't like stories like that because you're not the only one who's picky sometimes about stories. I really hope you like and review :DDD**


	4. Kisses, and interruptions

**Chapter 4**

**Please excuse me if it seems like I'm rushing things, because if so I apologize. The thing is, is that I'm starting on a new project which I'm really excited for and I want to start on it as soon as possible. I still love this story just the same so don't worry I will try my best to finish! Also I don't know if I'll be posting my new story on here or on "Wattpad" because I don't really know if you can just post your own story with your own characters on here, but if I can't I'll just write on here and one on there.**

**AND if you don't know what Wattpad is, it's a app, and website that is really awesome, and allows you to read stories made my others and also write your own. With 10 million app downloaders to go with it, Okai so read and enjoy anyway..**

**Disclaimer: I do not freaking own Inuyasha, though if I did in the anime there would be waaaaay more heated moments :DDD**

**Chapter 4**

Regular Point Of View

Walking out the airport behind Kagome and the kids, Inuyasha was aggravated and confused. The reason Kagome was ignoring him the whole plane ride was beyond him. Every time he would call her name to ask what he's done he would get this deadly glare, which in other words was telling him to shut the fuck up.

Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose. Was Kagome mad because I kissed her? She kissed me back just as much and I did explain that what she saw with me and Kikiyo was nothing that she should be concerned about, because I wasn't going to cheat on her.

They all stopped to wait for the limo and Inuyasha felt a light tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw it was Hime smiling brightly at him. "Daddy can you pick me up", asked Hime looking at Inuyasha smiling brightly. Quickly changing his scowl into a smirk, Inuyasha picked up Hime and sat her on his hip.

Hime then began to twirl around his hair, and that's when Inuyasha groaned a little because he knew his hair was going to be tangled later"Daddy you have really pretty hair just like Mommy", said Hime giggling. "Hime don't compare my hair to garbage", Kagome said slightly turning her eyes to meet Inuyasha's, showing a scowl on her face. But before Inuyasha could retaliate his phone began to ring, then in which he swiftly (but gently) put down Hime.

"When the car gets here stay and wait inside until I get back" Inuyasha said sternly eyeing Kagome. Kagome just scoffed and turned her head the other direction.

Inuyasha's point of view

Ignoring Kagome's scoff I walked inside the airport where I could see Kagome and the kids, yet not be interfered with or heard

"What up Miroku, anything going down", I said looking around making sure no one was listening.

"Yea, everyone knows you're back and who you're back with and not just the few gang members you told, others also. Which is one of the reasons why I have reason to believe that there is an enemy here working for Naraku undercover?

Growling in anger I punched the wall **(Obviously he broke the whole thing)** I was standing next to. Who the hell was giving out my secrets to Naraku? Now that he knows Kagome's here, and that she has my kids; there is no doubt he won't be coming for them sooner or later.

Clearing my throat and regaining my composure I spoke "Go on".

Kagome's Point of View

Inuyasha is so dense some time's it's not even funny; the reason he was getting ignored was plainly obvious. A person just doesn't leave you for three years, and you come back and find them while basically explaining nothing and kiss them. This is not a damn T.v show, it doesn't work that way. When he explain's to me thoroughly, then what ever we had can start again, because for now we're just two people with kids.

Standing there I soon began to get aggravated even more. And where the hell is this limo, we've been waiting for 5 minutes.

"Mom", groaned Muteki pulling on my arm "I'm hungry". "Mommy is too, but daddy said wait for the limo", I said while looking in the airport seeing Inuyasha still on the phone. "Mommy, can we please get something to eat", Hime asked pulling on my other arm. I can't go anywhere because if I do Inuyasha will ge- wait a minute he doesn't run anything I do. I'm a grown woman he does not under any circumstances own me; I go and do whatever I want.

"Pffft, Come on let's go get something to eat", I said looking both ways before crossing the street. "What do you guys want to eat anyway", I asked walking down the side walk looking for a good fast food place or Diner.Looking at them for an answer, I saw them both tapping on their chins thinking intently, and i mentally giggled. "How about WacDonald's" I suggested looking at both of them. "Yay WacDonald's" both Hime and Muteki cheered, and I laughed.

We continued walking to our destination for about 5 more minutes until we were stopped by a black Mustang pulling up beside us with tinted windows. I then hid the kids behind me and saw whoever was inside let down the window, and there sat a very obviously pissed off Inuyasha looking straight ahead at the road telling us to get in the car. I quickly did as told and helped the kids get in their seat belts and got in the car myself.

After ten minutes of looking out the window, we finally came to a stop in front on a tall building. I looked over and saw Inuyasha text someone and slide his phone back into his pocket, still avoiding my gaze and looking at the rode. (The car still parked)

Inuyasha then got out the car, and opened the back door and unbuckled Muteki which I took was for my cue to get Hime. So I got out the car to quickly be pushed back in, with the door slammed shut by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are you doing", I asked looking at him angrily. He just ignored what I was saying and went to the other side to unbuckle Hime.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my window and turned to see my old 2 friends before I left, Miroku and Kouga. "Hey guys" I said smiling getting out the car to be pushed back in once again by Inuyasha with the door slammed shut. "Inuyasha why are you mad at me", I asked looking at him with pleading eyes; but he just ignored me again.

Groaning I crossed my arms and pouted. "Mutt face giving you a hard time", asked Kouga with a toothy grin.

"Yes" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around in a long time", Miroku said smiling at me sincerely.

I smiled back and spoke "Yea I missed you g-" I started but interrupted.

"Miroku, Kouga; watch the kids until my mom gets here in about an hour from now at 4:30, and if anything happens so them… it won't be pretty..", Inuyasha said sternly. "Y-Yes Boss" both Kouga and Miroku said shaking a little. "Bye babies, Mommy will see you later. Come give me a kiss", I said leaning my head out the window giving them both kissed on the check. "Bye Mommy" said Hime with tears in her eyes. "Bye Mom", Muteki said cheerfully running to attack Miroku and Kouga.

"Aww come here baby, don't cry", I said picking her up through the window, now wiping her tears away. "Mommy and Daddy won't be gone long Okai, I promise", I said Kissing her for head causing her to giggle.

...

After we left the tall building, Inuyasha got in the car and we drove for about 15 minutes until we got to this enormous house. He then, finally allowed me to get out the car, and I followed quietly behind him. He went upstairs in an all red room which I immediately knew was his, and I just stood there watching his every movement. Tired of waiting for him to speak I decided to break the silence "Inuyasha", I said gruffly.

He turned to look at me, still holding that same pissed of expression from earlier and waited for me to speak. "Inuyasha why are you mad at me, it's not like I did anything wrong", I said with attitude and folding my arms. "Just because you tell me not to do something doesn't mean I have to, an-"

Before I could finish my sentence Inuyasha was standing in front of me with his hand over my mouth. "Kagome that's where you're wrong, you will, and have to listen to what I say because you are not strong enough to protect yourself. Then you brought my kids with you also, you could have got them killed", Inuyasha said with his eyes flashing red.

Snatching his hand off my mouth I pushed him back away from me. "Inuyasha first of all they aren't your kids, their mine and I've been the one taking care of them for three years not you, so I can protect them believe it or not. So I don't give a damn what you say because I take them where ever I please because they only have one parent and that's me", I yelling and breathing roughly.

I know that was pretty harsh, but who the hell is he to tell me about how to raise my kids. "I'm leaving", I said about to walk out the room, to be dragged back and by the waist with the door slammed shut. Inuyasha then threw me on the bed and toward over me with both my hands trapped above my head. "Inuyasha, let me go", I said through clenched teeth so he could see how pissed off he was making me. His head was down, so I couldn't see his eyes because of his bangs, but when he looked up I saw his eyes were blood red with purple streaks going across his cheeks.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw he went full demon. Oh shit what am I going to do, he's never been so mad at me he turned full demon.

"You dare talk back to me Mate", Inuyasha said squeezing my wrist. I winced in pain a little and spoke

"N-No Inuyasha I was just kidding", I said smiling a bit so he would think I was telling the truth.

Inuyasha then started to lick my neck and graze his teeth across my skin. "You sounded pretty serious to me Mate".

"No I promise I wasn't, I'll do whatever you want from now on", I said knowing for a fact that I was going to regret it later.

"Mmm you promise", Inuyasha questioned sounding very amused. (Now back to normal)

"Yes I promise so can you please let go of my wrists because it hurts", I said wincing in pain because he unknowingly tightened his grip.

Regular Point Of View

Inuyasha let go of her wrists and pulled his shirt over his head, showing his perfectly toned body. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha winked at her with a toothy grin. Inuyasha then got off of her and pulled her under the covers with him by her waist. "Let's take a nap since I know you didn't sleep on the plane", Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome to see she was already fast asleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

...

Kagome awoke somewhere warm and soft and opened her eyes to see a sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled and started to rub his adorable ears, and began to hear him purr. She felt Inuyasha tightened the grip on her waist and saw Inuyasha didn't have on a shirt, and neither did she. Mentally screaming she tried to push away from him, wondering when she took her shirt off and trying not to wake him up.

Inuyasha just tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "Inuyasha wake up" Kagome yelled still trying to push him off, "mnnnm…. Kagome" Inuyasha groaned in his sleep tightening his grip once more. Kagome then shrieked, if he tightens his grip again I might die! She then did the last think that she wanted to do: She kissed him.

Inuyasha began to wake up and loosen his grip, so she tried pulling back but he just held her head pulling her closer. Kagome's eye's widened and continued to try to push him off but he was waaay stronger than her, so she finally just gave up and kissed him back rapping her arms around his neck pulling him close. He nipped at Kagome's lips asking for an entrance and she obliged. Inuyasha slid his tongue in and they quickly began to fight for dominance, but of course Inuyasha won. He pulled back for a split second to let her breath and started to kiss her more. Kagome moaned and started to rap her legs around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha Moaned also and began to grind between her legs.

Before things could escalate any further Inuyasha's phone started to ring. Inuyasha growled in frustration hesitantly leaving Kagome's lips and picked up his phone off the dresser to look at the caller I.D. Kagome laughed at his facial expression; I won't even lie and say I wasn't a little disappointed also. He put the phone back on the dresser; letting it ring, and began to kiss my neck. "Inuyasha who was it", Kagome asked curiously. "No one", he said biting on her neck and leaving kiss marks.

Kagome Curiously picked up his phone without him noticing and saw it was Izayoi. "She then pushed Inuyasha off her as hard as she could and answered the phone. "Hey Izayoi" Kagome said happily, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just glared and got off her to go to the bathroom.

"Oh hey sweetie, it's so nice to talk to you again" Izayoi said happy to talk to Inuyasha's favorite girlfriend.

"Yea me too, are the kids with you", Kagome asked a little worried.

"Yes of course dear, their angels", Izayoi said.

"Thanks….. Um, did you need anything", Kagome asked trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, did I interrupt you and Inuyasha's little session", Izayoi asked giggling on the end of the phone.

"N-No, of course not. We were just about to get ready to come see you", Kagome said not lying, but not telling the truth either. They were going to see her just wasn't any time soon.

"Okai dear, see you then Bye" Izayoi said hanging up the phone before Kagome could get another word in. Kagome sighed and turned around to put the phone back on the dresser. Then when she turned back around Inuyasha was staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "When did I say we were going to my mother's house" Inuyasha asked a little bit pissed off that he couldn't finish what they were doing.

Kagome jumped back in surprise, with wide eyes. "Inuyasha don't just pop up out of no were", Kagome said now holding her chest. "Please don't be mad, I miss my babies", Kagome said fluttering her eye lashes, with her lip a bit poked out.

"I'm not mad, but we will be finishing that later" Inuyasha said grinning widely. Kagome just rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips, while getting off the bed heading to the bathroom to shower.

**Okai , was this chapter was a little pg-13 so do I need to change this to mature? Anyways I'm feeling confident about myself so I didn't check over this. Tell me what you think and what I need to correct.**

**Toodlessss**


End file.
